1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to disk drives and data storage systems for computer systems. More particularly, the present invention relates to systems and methods for enhancing power management during a spin down mode in which power is extracted from the spindle of a disk.
2. Description of the Related Art
Disk drives typically comprise a disk and a head connected to a distal end of an actuator arm which is rotated about a pivot by a voice coil motor (VCM) to position the head radially over the disk. The disk comprises a plurality of radially spaced, concentric tracks for recording user data sectors and embedded servo sectors. The embedded servo sectors comprise head positioning information (e.g., a track address) which is read by the head and processed by a servo controller to control the velocity of the actuator arm as it seeks from track to track.
When the disk spins down, e.g., due to a power interruption, it is important to park the head before the air bearing dissipates to prevent damage to the head and/or the disk. In disk drives wherein the head is parked in a landing zone on the disk, it is also important to brake the spindle motor as quickly as possible to minimize head wear. Conventionally, during a power failure the head is parked using the back EMF (BEMF) present in the motor windings due to the angular momentum of the spindle and disk assembly. The current induced by the BEMF charges a capacitor to thereby generate an internal supply voltage which is applied to a voice coil motor (VCM) to park the head. Once the head is parked, a braking torque is applied to the spindle motor to stop it from rotating as quickly as possible in order to minimize head wear. The internal supply voltage needs to be managed carefully to support the above described head parking function, as well as any operation the disk may need to perform in such a situation.